This invention relates to a method of conveniently and quickly quantifying substrates contained in various samples, for example, biological samples such as blood, urine, saliva and sweat, foods and environmental samples and a biosensor. More particularly, it relates to a method of quantifying a substrate through reactions by using an electrode system made of electrically conductive materials and various reagents and a biosensor with the use of the same.
It has been considered that methods of quantifying substrates by using dehydrogenases and coenzymes are useful in the field of analytical chemistry for clinical examinations, food analysis, etc. An enzyme reaction with the use of a dehydrogenase and a coenzyme as catalysts means a reaction whereby a substrate contained in a sample is specifically oxidized and, at the same time, the coenzyme is reduced. There have been confirmed several hundred dehydrogenase reactions occurring in vivo. These enzyme reactions are highly important because they are applicable to the quantification of substrates in samples, the measurement of enzyme activities, etc. In these measurement methods, reduced coenzymes formed by the reactions are detected.
These reduced coenzymes formed as the reaction products are quantified by liquid chromatography (Analytical Biochemistry, Vol.146, p.118 (1985)), UV absorption spectroscopy (Clinical Chemistry, Vol.22, p.151 (1976)) and the like. Use is also made of a method which comprises subjecting a reduced coenzyme to a redox reaction with an oxidant selected from among tetrazolium salts (Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No.286784/97, Analyst, Vol. 120, p.113(1995)), ferricyanides, quinones, cytochromes, metal ions, etc. and then quantifying the reduced product thus formed by the absorption spectroscopy in the visible region. However, none of these methods enables convenient and quick measurement, since it is needed therein to perform pretreatments such as dilution or separation. Another problem is that large-scale and expensive measurement apparatuses are needed when employing these methods.
In recent years, there have been employed biosensors of electrochemical detection type as means of conveniently and quickly quantifying reduced coenzymes formed by enzyme reactions. In these cases, it is anticipated that reduced coenzymes would be directly detected electrochemically (Analyica Chimica Acta, Vol.336, p.57 (1996)). However, reduced coenzymes can hardly undergo redox reactions via electron transfer. Therefore, it is necessary to apply a high potential to directly oxidize a reduced coenzyme on electrodes. However, the application of such a high potential causes pollution and damage of the electrodes or induces effects of coexisting matters. Attempts to solve these problems have been made by using electron mediators as can be seen from a number of reports and patents concerning biosensors published so far (Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No.165199/98). Examples of electron mediators employed in biosensors at present include phenazine derivatives such as 1-methoxy-5-methylphenazinium methylsulfate (1-methoxy PMS) (Analyst, Vol.119, p.253 (1994)), Meldola""s Blue (Analytica Chimica Acta, Vol.329, p.215 (1996)), ferricyanides (Analytical Chemistry, Vol.59, p.2111 (1987)), ferrocene (Analytical Chemistry, Vol.70, p.4320 (1998)) and quinones (Bioscience and Bioelectronics, Vol.11, p.1267 (1996)). Such an electron mediator is reduced by a redox reaction with a reduced enzyme and the reduced electron mediator thus formed easily undergoes a redox reaction by applying a potential on electrodes. Therefore, detection can be made by applying a lower potential, compared with the case of oxidizing a reduced coenzyme directly on electrodes.
The present inventors have devised biosensors of an integrated type consisting of a reaction reagent, which comprises various dehydrogenases, oxidized nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide (NAD+) as a coenzyme and an electron mediator 1-methoxy PMS, with an electrode system (Japanese Patent Application No.201553/98; PCT/JP98/03194) and constructed biosensors whereby various substrates can be conveniently and quickly quantified. In these biosensors, an absorbent carrier carrying all of the reaction reagents is located between a working electrode and a counter electrode which are made of electrically conductive materials and formed by the printing method. It is confirmed that a highly favorable linear response current depending on the concentration of each substrate can be obtained thereby. However, subsequent studies have revealed that these biosensors still suffer from the problem. Namely, the response current in the low substrate concentration region is liable to be affected by coexisting matters. This is seemingly because electron mediators are chemically unstable due to the very low standard redox potential thereof and, therefore, liable to undergo redox reactions with redox matters coexisting in samples, which results in fluctuation and decrease in the response current in the low substrate concentration region. To conduct highly accurate quantification with a stable response current, it is therefore necessary to further improve the system.
To solve the above-described problems, the present invention provides a method of quantifying a substrate by using an electrode system made of electrically conductive materials and a reaction reagent comprising at least a dehydrogenase, a coenzyme, an electron mediator and a tetrazolium salt and a biosensor.
Compared with the conventional methods with the direct oxidization of reduced coenzymes or the use of various electron mediators. the method according to the present invention makes it possible to reduce the fluctuation in the response current since a chemically stable formazan is formed as the final product. In the method of the present invention, moreover, the response current is largely increased and the detection sensitivity is elevated. which makes it possible to quantify a substrate in the lower concentration region. Consequently, a substrate in a sample can be quantified with high accuracy.
The present invention provides a method of quantifying a substrate by using an electrode system consisting of at least a working electrode and a counter electrode made of electrically conductive materials and a reaction reagent comprising at least a dehydrogenase, a coenzyme, an electron mediator and a tetrazolium salt, and a biosensor in which the reaction reagent and the electrode system are integrated and which enables convenient and quick quantification.
In the present invention, the substrate in the sample undergoes a specific enzyme reaction under the action of the dehydrogenase and the coenzyme contained in the reaction reagent to form a reduced coenzyme. Then a redox reaction quickly proceeds between this reduced coenzyme and the electron mediator and the tetrazolium salt, and a chemically stable formazan is formed as the final product. As the above mentioned series of reactions proceed, formazan is produced depending on the concentration of the substrate. Next, the formazan is electrochemically changed by applying a potential to the electrode system and the thus arising response current is detected. Since this response current occurring from the formazan depends on the substrate concentration, the substrate can be thus quantified. FIG. 5 roughly shows the process of a series of reactions as described above. FIG. 6 shows the fundamental structural formulae of the tetrazolium salt and the formazan formed as the final product.
The substrate which can be quantified in the present invention involves any substrates in dehydrogenation reactions whereby reduced coenzymes are formed by using dehydrogenases as a catalyst. Use of such an enzyme reaction makes it possible not only to quantify a substrate but also to measure enzyme activity, etc. Namely, substrates over an extremely large range are usable in the method according to the present invention, which makes it applicable to various measurements. Particular examples of the substrate include alcohols, galactose, glucose, cholesterol, lactic acid, phenylalanine and leucine. However, it is obvious that other various substrates can be quantified by the method of the present invention.
Since a chemically stable formazan is formed as the final product in the method of the present invention, a reduction in the fluctuation response current can be obtained. It has been already confirmed by the above-described spectroscopy method that the reaction of forming a formazan from a substrate smoothly and quantitatively proceeds (Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No.286784/97, Analyst, Vol.120, p.113 (1995)). According to the present invention, it has been further clarified that detection can be carried out by using an electrode system and thus a more useful quantification method has been established. As a result, a current density of about 120 xcexcA/cm2 is established by the biosensor of the present invention and thus the response current is largely increased and the detection sensitivity is improved, since the current density of the conventional biosensors constructed ranges from about 4 to 12 xcexcA/cm2 per mM of a substrate and the current densities of the existing biosensors with the use, as the electron mediator, of ferricyanides (Analytical Chemistry, Vol. 59, p.2111 (1987), ferrocene (Analytical Chemistry, Vol.70, p.4320 (1998)) and quinones (Bioscience and Bioelectronics, Vol.11, p.1267 (1996)) are respectively about 2 xcexcA/cm2 (calculated from FIG. 6, p.2114), about 6 xcexcA/cm2 (calculated from FIG. 4, p.4323) and about 10 xcexcA/cm2 (FIG. 10, p.1273). Moreover, the present invention enables quantification of a substrate in a lower concentration region. Thus, a substrate can be quantified at a high accuracy by using the quantification method and biosensor according to the present invention.